Crimson Brimstone
by Zakuro17
Summary: Sesshy decides to kill Inu after he defeated Naraku.Kag finds out about his plan and tries 2 stop him,but dies in the process.Now left with the jewel,what will Inu do?InuKag R&R doesnt start off with suspense, but in later chappys it will had2 redo story
1. Chapter 1

This is an InuYasha fanfiction. I love this show. I love a lot of shows. What you are about to read is a result of me getting my anger out bcause of what happened to my other story: Making me Remember. My mother deleted the chapter I was going 2 post 2day and no one reviewed my story (except for my friend GaaraRoxmySocks) Well, this is a story about Sesshomaru's hatred for is brother. Not a P.O.V. Not an A/U. I'm not sure about any pairings other than Inu/Kag. Probably a one-shot. Then I'll actually post a chapter story 4 InuYasha

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

Claimer: I own this story

**Insane in the eyes of others**

He walked with authority. He always did. He looked around at the battle field. He saw mostly blood. There was the corps of three fox demon, lots of villagers, and the enemy. _'So they actually pulled it off.'_ The dog-like demon thought looking at the haynou. He was very strong for a haynou. _'I couldn't kill him, yet my brother and his friends did? Hmmm. I can still smell my brother's blood. And that girl.'_ Suddenly, he turned around and his younger brother and the girl behind him. His brother snickered and grinned.

"Looks like we did what you couldn't." He said walking up to the older sibling. "You have more **human** friends. Where are they?" The demon asked, not too happily. "Sango and Miroku took Shippo and Kilala back to Keade to heal their wounds. They were… hit with Naraku's poison." The girl said, sadly. "InuYasha, why isn't she with your other friends? Do you want your mate to die? In this condition, she wont make it through the rest of the week." The demon said, dismissing his brother. Out the corner of his eye, he saw the younger sibling blush angrily.

'_That idiot's going to kill the very being that saved his life. Without the girl, he would have been dead when I found out the pearl was in his eye. I still don't understand how a mere __**human**__ was able to pull out father's fang. Wretch.'_ The demon thought as he continued to walk away from the scene. Once he was out of site, InuYasha took Kagome to Keade with the others.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru noticed men fighting over something. When one of them charged at him, he sliced his body in half with his poison claws. He watched as the other men began to laugh hysterically. _'They must have gone insane. Stupid humans.'_ He thought, preparing for another attack.

One by one, Sesshomaru cut the deranged men in half. He didn't want crazy soldiers following him to the western lands. _'InuYasha was going to fight in my territory. It wasn't until I threatened his wretch that he decided to fight here instead. Stupid half breed.'_ He thought, mentally cursing his brother for all the stress he had put him through. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OWWW! Ouch, ouch, ouch, OWWW!" Kagome screamed. Everyone else had already been bandaged up. "Ye must be still, Kagome. These wounds are deadly." _'How can wounds be deadly?'_ The teenager, now 16, thought. _'Doesn't she mean fatal? Oh well.'_ InuYasha was sitting on the floor with his legs folded. "Kagome," He began slowly. It sounded like he could collapse at any moment. "Yeah?" She said, looking at him sadly.

"The jewel. What should we do now?" She looked at him and smiled sadly. She knew he would ask that question sooner or later. Of course with him, it's always sooner. "Well, since you defeated Naraku, it's up to you." She said. Keade looked at her in shock. "Child, ye must NOT give him the jewel. He wants it for a selfish reason; to become a demon." Kagome looked at the older woman. She was right. That is what InuYasha wanted, but Kagome didn't care. She know that should, but she just couldn't.

"I know, but he…deserves this." Kagome said, almost making herself believe the sentence. InuYasha looked up at her in shock. "ARE YOU INSANE!?!" He asked, looking at her like she was the craziest girl ever. "No." She said firmly. She then took it upon herself to not only get up, but walk over to InuYasha and personally try to give him the jewel. "It's your choice to do what you want wit the jewel." She said looking from the jewel to his golden eyes. He seemed concerned. "But, don't you want me to become human?" He whispered.

Tears formed in her eyes._ 'That's what Kikyou wants.'_ She thought, looking at him, desperately wishing that he never had to go through what he went through because of Naraku. "No, of course not!" She said, smiling and sniffling and sobbing. _'Gosh, I must look like a real crybaby in front of everybody. Well, Keade and…InuYasha. The others are asleep-thankfully.'_ "I want you to be happy. And to be honest," She said lowering her voice. "I like you just the way you are." She said, no longer looking at the haynou, but at the floor. She was blushing. It made him blush. _'They should be left alone.'_ The older woman thought as she stood up. "Let me know when you've made your mind up."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/U

Ok, so this will b a chappy story.(yayz. Nytime meez mad, I can upidatez!) I'm almost always stressed, so it wont b long b4 I post again. Well, see ya'z 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, that sucked. Well, hopefully it doesn't mater 'cause I'm not expecting reviews (other than flames) Well, anywayz, please, if u like Naruto at all, read my story 'Making me Remember.' I'm actually trying to get people to read it. So, please read.

Ok, here we go

Disclaimer: yeah, I wrote InuYasha. That's why I'm writing on a fan site and not PUBLISHING BOOKS like the REAL author would. (Not the owner idiots)

Claimer: Obviously, I wrote this. I don't personally care if you take ideas from this story, just tell me so I wont ban you from the site (Ha ha, like I can do that!)

**The mind of a haynou and the decision of a girl**

"Keade, InuYasha and I are going to go outside for a while." The suggested priestess declared. The older priestess nodded and let them leave. "I'm glad to get out of there!" InuYasha exclaimed obnoxiously, although Kagome didn't seem to mind. She just smiled and tried to walk in the direction of the forest.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He screamed at her, quickly grabbing the female; she was on the verge of falling anyways. "Don't strain yourself. I'll carry you as far as you want to go." He said, this time gentler. "Ok." Was all she said as he helped her onto his back. He quickly ran in the direction Kagome pointed out. Apparently, she knew something he didn't and he was determined to find out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Sesshomaru walked into the castle, Rin ran up to him. "LORD SESSHOMARU! LORD SESSHOMARU!!" She repeated as he walked past her. "Lord Sesshomaru, how was your day?" She asked, eager to hear his response. "It was…interesting." He said, turning to the young girl. He had only made it halfway down his long hallway before Jaken popped out of a room. "Rin, how many times have I told you 'not to leave my site'?!" She looked up at him. "'bout a hundred and twelve. He he!" Rin had an idea. "Master Jaken," She began. "How about we play a game? It should be… a FUN game! Something new. Do you have any ideas?"

The imp looked at her oddly and the demon raised an eyebrow. _'When did her speech improve? Just a year ago, she would not speak at all. She gradually started conversation, and she had gotten better, but never like this. Who could have-_ one thought entered his mind. The girl that had kept his brother alive had been secretly teaching Rin without his consent. She was really starting to piss him off. Just like his brother, who always found it fun to disturb his domain. _His_ land. _His _life. Sesshomaru was tired of his maggot-like brother.

"I'm going to rest for awhile. If InuYasha is stupid enough to enter my domain again, let me know." He said, walking to the end of the hall and turning the corner. Once left alone, Jaken turned around in horror to see an overly exited Rin. "LET'S PLAT HIDE-AND-SEEK!!!" She exclaimed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a waterfall. There were trees and rocks all over. _'Running water. I never heard it. Salty water. I never smelled it. Kagome must have-_ The younger woman got off of his back and destroyed a barrier. _'No wonder I didn't know about this place. She's getting stronger.'_ "Well, we should sit down and regain our strength." She said and as he did so, she re-created the barrier. She then joined the haynou in a tree. It wasn't hard to climb the tree; it was an apple tree and its lowest branches are about 7 to 10 feet off of the ground.

"So, what do you want to do?" The young girl asked, wondering if the half-man in front of her still wanted to be a demon. "Um," He began, unsure of himself. "I really want to hurry up and put Kikyou's soul to rest, and I really want to become…uh, I'm not sure." He said, staring blankly at the water. "You know how I feel about you." Kagome said, mistakenly forcing a blush on InuYasha's face. She looked at him calmly. She stuck her feet in the water-after taking off her shoes- and watched as fish came towards her. They were nibbling at her toes and she was giggling uncontrollably.

"I'm really not sure how you feel about me. I'm not sure of anything other than the fact that Kikyou wants me in Hell with her. She said that it's the only way she'll go willingly." Kagome turned to InuYasha. The fish then swam away due to her movements. She looked at him and waited for him to look at her. Once he did, she saw the pain, hurt, and confusion in his eyes. It frustrated her. She moved closer to his ear. "I don't want you to go to Hell." She whispered. He was looking straight ahead and kept looking straight ahead. "Why not? I deserve it." "How do you think I feel about you?" She asked, still whispering. He turned towards her.

He then thought back to the time she saved him. It was only a kiss, but it kept him from going insane. Here, now, in the present, he had to deal with Kikyou. No kiss would ever keep her from wanting him dead. Then the sad look of Kikyou filled his head. _'She always looks so lonely, so unwanted.'_ He thought. He turned around and stared at Kagome. She had that same, sad expression that Kikyou has. It scared him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N)

Alright! Thanx to my reviewer, I actually posted another chapter. I'm working on the third one now, so hold on. (You should know I have to stories to post!) Well, byz byz 4 now.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, I'm not sure if it sucked or not, 'cause I didn't read it. I'm going 2 do so. BrB. Ok just read it. Not the best, but it's pretty good considering I don't care about this story like I do 'Making me Remember'. I still care enough to write, and I'm still going to write. Oh, and this isn't some romantic paradise. Just read. I promise it gets better. I think. Or maybe it doesn't.

Disclaimer: InuYasha isn't mine. How sad

Claimer: I have no claimer. Oh, I have entirely original titles for all of my stories. I do that on purpose. If u like a name, ask b4 u use it. If I use another author's title 2 a story and haven't disclaimed it, I haven't read the story yet.

Ok, here we go

**Its love, but I won't admit it**

He slowly walked towards her. Instead of sitting down, he stood over her small body. She looked up. When she saw the concern in his eyes, it made her cry. She was upset with herself for not having the courage to say 'I love you' or 'I need you' or 'We belong together' or something that proves that she was worthy of his love. Kikyou said and did anything she liked to anyone she pleased. Why couldn't she do what Kikyou could? She had a complex; Kikyou seemed to be better than her. That, of course had nothing to do with the jewel.

"Why are you crying?" He asked, so softly it didn't sound like him. "I-I" She sobbed, feeling like the idiot she was. He reached down and pulled Kagome into his arms. She kept crying; not sure what the hug was for. It could have been for comfort instead of a form of love. "Go home. Let me think." He said, suddenly destroying the thoughts racing through her mind, disturbing the flow of her brain, killing the hope she had. _'He doesn't love me.'_ She thought after regaining her thoughts. _'I know who he wants. He doesn't have to lie.'_ She cried harder. _'I'll still do any and everything to protect him.' _Once out of his embrace, Kagome destroyed the barrier that kept the real world out. "Goodbye Kagome." He said. "Goodbye…InuYasha." Little did they know it would be the last time they saw eachother.

While in his room, Sesshomaru looked out of the window. He was on his bed (1) and he was shirtless. He noticed Jaken running out of the castle. _'Fool…'_ He thought to himself. He turned towards the other wall and began to look at his left arm-or what was left of it. _'I didn't gain father's sword…and I lost this arm…but I gained power. My quest has taken many turns and I know that my ruthless ways will take me where I want to go. The only thing stopping me now…is the girl. InuYasha is no problem. I can easily take him out- and I will. Very, very soon. In a matter of days, InuYasha will be dead.'_ With that, he fell into a deep sleep.

Over the past year, Kagome did more than look for jewel shards. Numerous times, she fought along side InuYasha. On more than one occasion, InuYasha crossed Sesshomaru's territory and a fight broke out. In addition to that, men came to the western lands trying to kill the demon lord in order to get his land. Although the men were easy to kill, they pestered the Sesshomaru. He didn't want land, money, or women, he wanted power.

In the past, he gave Kagome a choice to join him in his quest rather than die with his brother. He even considered using her knowledge as a human to rid himself of the pesky men who had the edacity to bother him. Of course, Kagome refused. She was also the reason why InuYasha isn't dead right now. Sesshomaru didn't understand why; he's not human. Perhaps, it doesn't matter.

In the 14/1500's, they didn't have beds in Japan. I couldn't remember the name of what they sleep on, so I just wrote bed. It's not a big deal.

I'm sorry this chapter was on the short side. I know that u and Ashley like my story ( u kno who u r) But I need 2 work on 'Making me Remember'. I promise that it will get better, and there's probably going to be a sequel 2 this. Thnk u 4 the review:p


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, I'm skipping strait 2 the story. If u reviewed and I 4got 2 thnku, then n the next chappy, u will b thnked. Also, I'm juggling between 3 stories and my week is packed so bear with me. This wont b a long chappy

Disclaimer: I can't own InuYasha. He won't let me

Claimer: I can own this storyline. It's mine.

**Preparing for the worst**

Kagome walked beside InuYasha until she got to the well. He wouldn't look her in the eyes and that pissed her off. "What's wrong?" She asked sweetly, though InuYasha could hear the sarcasm in her voice. "I'm…going to…" "Yes?" "SHUT UP!!! This isn't easy you know." His yelling confused her. She tilted her head to the side. "I'll miss you, ok?" He said, angrily. He made the mistake of looking into her eyes…

'_If only she loved me…'_

"Kagome." "Hmm?" "Um, uh, I…" She sighed and looked away from him. Looking into his eyes made her teary eyed. She hated it. She hated everything about it; Kikyou, the jewel, and his decision. All three were mind-boggling and terrible. _'How could he carry all of these burdens?'_ She thought. He noticed that she shifted her gaze.

"As uncomfortable as it is…" He said while grabbing her chin. "…I need you. And when you look at me, I feels lie you're closer." Their eyes were now gazing into one another's. "I have to go." Kagome suddenly said. She couldn't handle her emotions while InuYasha had become a master over the past year.

She quickly released herself from his grip. _'I knew it. She doesn't love me.'_ As she went down the well, he slowly walked away. He sighed. _'I might as well figure out how to get Kikyou back in hell.'_

In his dream, he was dancing. The demon lord was in formal attire. His partner…Kagome. After the dance, he took her to the castle. She massaged him to sleep before killing him. When Jaken and Rin found him in the morning, Sesshomaru had a blade made from the shikon jewel in the back of his head.

'_Damn girl! She's in my dreams...'_ He thought. His eyes opened after fluttering a few times. He then noticed something strange. His arm; his left arm was attached to his body.

'_What in the hell…'_

"RRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STOP CHASING ME!!!" The young girl just giggled and kept running. "Oh master Jaken, you're so fun! You make hide-and-seek the best! After I find you, I get to chase you to glue! How cool is that?!" Jaken sighed and continued running.

Sesshomaru continued to study his arm. _'Who did this?'_ He thought. After sniffing the air, he figured it out. A witch appeared in front of Sesshomaru. "Who are you?" He asked. Knowing that she probably had something to do wit his arm, he questioned her. "I am Akane of stars." "Hmmm. And my arm?" "You, my dear boy, are a work of art! You are so strong. I plan to help you rid yourself of those pesky humans once and for all in return for- "How do you know that I'll willingly help you?" "Because all I want you to do is kill your brother. Without him around, the other demons seeking the jewel will be no threat." "So you're asking me, Lord Sesshomaru to lend you my body so that you can power up on the jewel?" "OH NO!!!" She said while slightly chuckling. I just want the jewel destroyed. It's a nuisance to my constellations! It destroys them everytime an unpurified soul touches it. I hate the damned jewel. That's why I need you to destroy InuYasha. He's the only one who can stop me from destroying the jewel."

'_Hmmm…a chance to destroy InuYasha. That was what I was planning from the start. It seems strange that she came at the moment she did. Almost as if…she was expecting this to happen.' _"I'll help you." He said. Little did the witch know, she was in for a big surprise.

(A/U)

It's…so…late…me…so…sleepy…summer mixpepsi…disgusting. So, do u like? I'm very sleepy right now.


	5. Chapter 5

Blah blah blah ….

Disclaimer: Let's ask the author who InuYasha belongs to. Shall we?

Claimer: I wrote this. That is all. Also, since I always 4get the line feature, I'll use (OxOxOxO) 4 a chappy change

(OxOxOxOxOxOxOx)

**Writing love letters**

She sat in her room staring at the kanji on the paper. _'No matter what I do, I never seem to be able to say what I feel. He needs to know…it's just that…I, uh…wow, this is hard!'_ She continued to stare at it. _'I know! I'll write one for InuYasha, but never give it to him. That way, I can get out what I have to say without the embarrassment. Ok…how shall I phrase this?'_

The paper she had on her desk currently had only two sentences: I guess you should know this. I'm madly in love with you.

No good.

She tossed it in the trashcan and began to work on her newest letter. Her trashcan was already overflowing as it is. She didn't need anymore paper cluttering around the can like it was a population. This had to be right.

This letter _was_ a lot better. A WHOLE lot better:

This is a letter for you. I only want you to read it. You probably wont believe what I'm about to write, but it's true. I have to do this for my sanity. You don't realize how hard this is, but, I love you.

I can't explain the feeling, it's like you found a way to take my heart; to steal it. I could die for you and not regret it. I could take the most excruciating pain if it would make your life easier. I could even watch you walk off with another woman despite the fact that I stayed by your side. I can take even that; which hurts me more than anything else.

I want you to be happy. Even if I'm not in the picture, I want your life to be the best. I don't want you to be rejected the same way you were rejected as a child. I don't want you to suffer. I'm waiting for an answer; do you love me back?

(OxOxOxOxOxOxOx)

"You should start by luring him to your castle." Akane said. She seemed overjoyed that she was discussing the future death of InuYasha. "After that?" Sesshomaru questioned- he now had his normal clothing on. "Tire him out. Then trap him. After that, kill him. I'm not good with sibling rivalry, but I'm great with surprises. Trick him well Sesshomaru. I'll be your guide." Sesshomaru glared at the woman. " Why would I, Lord Sesshomaru, need **your** assistance? I am perfectly able to kill InuYasha without your help." He closed his eyes-I guess he was fed up. "Then why is InuYasha still alive?" "He's not dead by your hand either wretch." "Nor have I tried to slain him. I know my weaknesses-which is where you come in." Sesshomaru glared -once again –at the witch in front of him. He didn't want a Naraku repeat.

(OxOxOxOxOxOxOx)

He was walking by himself. It was cold outside. It seemed as if Kagome's presence controlled the weather to him. She was special. She was different. Kagome actually treated InuYasha with respect rather than with fear or disgust.

She saw him as beautiful even though he couldn't see it in himself. Rather, InuYasha found the beauty in Kagome.

'_I should have done it…'_ He thought to himself. _'I should've kissed her. Right then and there. She was in my grip, yet I let her get away. There must be something wrong with me.'_ He continued walking. When snow began to fall, InuYasha knew something was up. _'So she __**does**__ control the weather.'_ He thought sarcastically. _'But it's not even fall…was Kagome the one who…damn, I have to get her out of my mind!' _The haynou was grumpy, but didn't know why. He was perfectly happy thinking about the girl he had come to love; he was unhappy that he never told her about his love. His love for her that will never be acknowledged. Or will it?

(OxOxOxOxOxOxOx)

"Aa**hhhh! STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!!!"** Kagome screamed. Her mother came into the room. "Kagome, what's wrong? Is everything ok? Did InuYasha upset you a- "He's the problem, but not like usual." Her mother laughed. "And just what do you mean by that?" Her laughter ceased, but her motherly smile stayed present on her face. "Did he find a way to do the unheard of?" When her daughter answered 'yes', Kagome's mother knew that she had a lot to deal with.

(OxOxOxOxOxOxOx)

"I've created a snowstorm. There's no way your brother can get to the future." "How did you make a snowstorm when you control stars?" The I'm-too-good-4-u attitude was apparent on the demon's face. "I made the constellation Capricorn. Then, I found the day of a snowstorm from that month and shifted my constellation in the direction it was in that day. It recreated the snowstorm. My goodness, you ask questions like a child!" He glared at him. "If you want **this** Sesshomaru to help you, _I_ suggest that you _**never**_ disrespect me _**ever **_ _**again."**_ The rage in his voice was unheard of, yet he didn't yell. The witch did as little as flinch.

She truly had her worked cut out for her.

(OxOxOxOxOxOxOx)

"Kagome…does this have to deal with…affection?" Her mother asked, oblivious to the letter on her desk. Kagome blushed and turned the letter around hoping her mother didn't read it. "What's that?" Her mother asked. Kagome's reply sounded childish. She continued to blush and looked at her desk. "A letter." She responded. "For who?" Her curious mother inquired. "You know…ehauhggg…" The noise Kagome made was hilarious and her mother started a fit of laughter.

"It's ok. I think I know who it's for." Her mother said. After calming down from the laughter fit, Kagome's mother got serious-in a way.

"When are you going back?"

"Tomorrow."

"Oh."

"Mom?"

"Yes dear?"

"What if he rejects me?"

"He wont, honey.

"But-

"Have you asked him?"

"No, I've been too self-consious."

"Well then, take it with you."

That stopped everything. Her mom picked the shikon jewel up. "This is, after all, what you're fighting for." "Yeah…" "Well then, give it to him." "Mom…when I do…I'll…never get to…see him(sniff) again." Tears began to run down the teen's face. Her mother hugged her. That's what she needed; a mother's love that only a select few people in the world could give. She needed to be sure that her mother was going to always be there, but she also needed to know that she'd be able to make it without her.

"Mom…" "Yes?" "I'm leaving today."

(OxOxOxOxOxOxOx)

"It was that bastard Sesshomaru I bet." InuYasha shouted out loud, thinking he made this great discovery. "I'll go see what's going on-

Suddenly, there was a blizzard. InuYasha's balance was thrown off as the weather changed without warning. He began to walk towards Sesshomaru's domain. "Finally, a fight to look forward to!"

(OxOxOxOxOxOxOx)

"The idiot will come this way, I'm sure of it." The witch cried. Sesshomaru stared out the window. _'But the girl will defeat you…'_

(OxOxOxOxOxOxOx)

(A/N)

Wat do u think? It'slike, 3:48 in the morning, and my other 2 stories were posted at 2 and 3something, so REVIEW:p


	6. why I've stopped typingnothing2 do wu

**Ok, this refers 2 all 3 of my stories; Making me Remember, New beginning: THE SEQUEL TO HURT, and Crimson Brimstone.**

**I know that ppl were really enjoying my stories, but my mother and sister had 2 cut our internet service off, (dialup sucks) so I can't post at home. Since I type on a laptop, I can't put nything on a floppy. Therefore, I don't have enough time nor do I remember everything I've typed, so you're left without a story. It's not that I don't want 2 continue my stories, it's just that I can't post from home. We are going 2 get dsl again ('cause we had that 1st) and I will start posting again. I will also have a lot of extra new stories out. I'm trying to figure out wat other shows I wanna write about. Well, I'll still answer replies and if u have ideas 4 me 2 work on, let me kno! Luv ya'**

**:p**


	7. Chapter 6

Hihi! Thnx 2 my reviewer prncsgigi. Ok, on 2 something completely none relevant.

* * *

Ok, now, this is about a fav story of mine!

**FULL SUMMARY: Kagome Higurashi is a junior in Narimasu High School (Tokyo, Japan). She is part of the clique that rules the school: the Flawless. The Flawless are the highest rank in the whole school: above the Populars, Jocks, and everyone else. No one dare challenges them—not even the school staff members. Most of the Flawless are beautiful, rich, and powerful; Kagome is no exception. Over the summer, after sophomore year, the two girl leaders of the Flawless got in a heated argument, leading to the split between the five Flawless females. This year, the girls of the Flawless are at a childish rivalry; the male section of the Flawless being stuck in-between, swaying back and forth between the broken groups of girls. But Kagome is not like the rest of the Flawless: she is not a stuck up slob that looks down on everyone as 'lower' than her. She has many friends throughout the school that are outside of the popular boundaries. But, the limelight from the popularity has consumed her once innocent nature, causing her to wear a mask over her true feelings while she is around others in fear of rejection. This year, she wants out: out of the Flawless, out of the popularity, out of her fake life. But the king of the Flawless, Inuyasha Takahashi, has a different idea. He is not about to let her run away from the 'great' life she has now. So, he gets closer to her; along the way, he uncovers secrets from her past along with some newfound feelings towards the Flawless princess. When the school decides to hold a 'Battle of the Bands' contest, bands of friends are formed and hidden emotions break free through music. People underestimate the strength of ones soul; they think she is just **_**too perfect to feel**_**. But boy were they wrong. Enemies clash, relationships grow, trust forms, promises break, friends accumulate, hope fades, faith dies, memories resurface, rumors fly, and hearts shatter. All of the drama from High school, all happening to one girl, all in one story.**Ok everyone! This is an Inuyasha High School AU. For this fic, I will need my readers (you!) to make up your own character for me to put into the story. I will make a form for people to fill out to tell me about their character. The form will be under this message, so just copy and paste it in a review for the story or as a message to me directly. Then just fill it out, according to your character, and send it to me. Here it is!**(I skipped all of that, so u'll need 2 read the story 2 get it!) **If I missed anything, please just add it on. I might contact you if I need anymore-additional information. Keep in mind that I will also need boys, not just girls. And if you want to, you can make a teacher. And you may make more than one character, but I might not choose them.ATTENTION: The only original characters that I will be adding to the story are Kagome and Inuyasha. They might be a little OOC, depending on what cliques I put them in. If you would like another character (Sessh, Sango, Miroku, etc.) then fill out a form for them. I also need your opinions; what cliques should I put Kagome or Inuyasha in? I am personally a little tired of the punks (at least Kagome), so please tell me what you think. And they can be in the same clique.I will keep this page updated with my progress on the characters. If anyone would like to enter a character late, it is all right. If I like the character, then I will introduce them into the story.

* * *

Alright, time 4 claimers and stuff!

Disclaimer: I no own InuYasha, InuYasha no own me

Claimer: who cares who u own?! I own this piano in my room! YEEEEAAAHHH!!!!! (sorry, it's 2:00am, so I'm a little out of whack)

* * *

**Dropping the ball**

InuYasha continued to run towards Sesshomaru's castle, but he stopped when a little girl had run into him. Of course, the girl had fallen to the ground. InuYasha helped her up-while smirking-and dusted her off. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked the girl. "Naraku…his remains…are trying to regenerate!!! Please, we need help! Even if we have to trust a demon, we're willing to if Naraku's remains will be put to rest properly!" "Properly?" He asked staring blankly at the girl. "I just took care of that bastard hours ago!!" He yelled, suddenly worried rather than pissed. "Did a priest come and purify his gravesite?" She asked, looking just as worried as he did. _'Sesshomaru talked me out of letting Kagome stay. Once she started talking about the others, we both had forgotten that part. DAMN! How could we be so stupid?! That's the DUMBEST thing to forget!!! DAMN!'_ He looked down at the girl. "I know who can purify his grave site." He said.

* * *

Kagome climbed out of the well only to be thrown back by the blizzard that awaited her arrival. Once she steadied herself, the teenager ran towards Keade's shrine. When she noticed a glowing coming from the western area, she stopped running._ 'I wonder what's going on there. Must be Sesshomaru's doing.'_ She thought._ 'Or at least have something to do with him. I'll take a look…'_ While placing the jewel inside of her shirt and tucking the letter inside of her sleeve, she headed towards the western lands, shivering and all.

When she got there, Kagome felt the strange aura that Akane's presence carried. She walked up to the gate and used her new found powers to open it. Once she walked in however, Kagome fell into a hole that was never in the floor before. It was like a laundry shoot or a slide that led the girl down to a chamber.

"Oh…no…" Kagome said as she saw the skeletons forming out of the walls. She also turned around to find Sesshomaru walking up to her. Her body froze. His impulsive movements were unheard of; the demon had never before acted so strangely. He had reached out and grabbed Kagome, constantly shaking her.

And shaking her.

And shaking her.

Then, a smirk that she had only seen on InuYasha's face was present. "Welcome to hell, priestess." He said while looking down at the girl. She stared up at him in confusion and all at once felt a strange pounding over her body, as if gravity was standing on her, or chocking her. It seemed she could not escape this newfound Sesshomaru, who really wasn't even him.

'_What __**is**__ this?'_ She thought._ 'What is this strange feeling? And why did Sesshomaru seem…to not be Sesshomaru?'_ She, too had figured out that she had encountered someone other than the demon lord, but it was too late to save herself; she was in hell on earth if there ever was one.

* * *

"KEADE, GET OUT HERE!!! NARAKU'S TRYING TO COME BACK TO LIFE!!!" InuYasha hollered uncontrollably while banging on the door. He was becoming impatient-waiting was never a good thing when it concerned the haynou. He continued banging on the door until Sango finally opened it. "InuYasha, give her a second, she's grabbing utensils." Once again, more waiting.

The girl that was with him sighed and sat on a nearby rock. She got a look from Sango. "InuYasha, I didn't know that you had a kid, but she's pretty." Sango said, now noticing the details of the young girl infront of her. _'She looks about 11, so Kagome couldn't be the mother, but still…wait, what would InuYasha be doing with a kid if he was pinned to a tree?!' _She had just gotten a realization; true, the girl had the appearance of InuYasha in his human form; black hair, purple eyes, and a fancy for reddish cloths, but it was impossible for the haynou to have a child. Besides, the child's clothing wasn't _all that red_, just the majority of it was. Sango could tell the girl was human-she could also tell that InuYasha was staring a hole through her head.

"Me…with a child?! Sango…I thought you were the smart one." InuYasha said, an angry smile playing with his features. "Yeah…I've realized that." She responded, hoping not to peeve him any further._ 'Maybe that's his kid sister???_ She thought. Just then Keade came from behind the demon slayer- who was still in the doorframe-and saved her from InuYasha's raft. Everyone was on edge knowing that Naraku's remains were piecing themselves back together. The fact that the spider-like haynou could even do that was…disturbing.

Due to InuYasha's lack of patience and Keade's old age, he carried the older woman while Sango and the young girl rode on top of Kilala. "There," Keade said while pointing to the gravesite. "I can see that lady Kagome hadn't finished her job. Did something sidetrack you InuYasha?" The older woman required, looking from his face to the gravesite once more, this time taking in every detail she had missed.

"Actually…" He began, though he hated to admit it. "There is _something_…"

* * *

The young priestess was lifted off of the ground and placed against a thick wall. She suddenly felt fire; fire was leaking through her bones. She felt it touch her flesh. It was a grueling pain, a pain that no human was meant to feel-not before their time.

When imps came toward her with tools, she screamed as they began pounding,

Pounding…

Pounding…

Constantly pounding in various areas on her body. She knew that this was, indeed, a hell on earth.

It gets worst- her strength would soon be drained. And this time it was Sesshomaru's turn to torture her rather than Akane's.

Brought to a whole new dimension, Kagome was suddenly on a bed. She knew that it was a trick and didn't rest, but instead stood. She waited for the real Sesshomaru to come out.

Not knowing weather or not this was the real deal or a fake, however, she thought that she would test the demon infront of her. "Sesshomaru-sama, what is the meaning of this? Why are you attacking me? You've never attacked me before." The girl said softly. He nodded; it was true that Sesshomaru never hurt the girl without a reason. He found it very childish to waste time killing something that didn't present a threat; that very reason is why he stopped fighting Naraku.

"Why is he not with you?" The demon lord asked; he demanded her response in all actuality. "We had to go our separate ways because he couldn't- hey! Why am I telling you this, Sesshomaru-sama!?" "You usually tell me everything about your little human life." "…" He turned around getting ready to leave when she grabbed his arm. His left arm. "Who did this? You once told me that you didn't need this. You made me feel bad for months. But now it's apart of your body again? Who did this? I want to know. Please tell me." It was unheard of; the relationship he had with the girl. Although he hated her guts, he liked her company.

(Flashback)

Darkness. He was surrounded by darkness. It had begun to rain. He sat down in front of a tree stump and laid his weight against it. As the rain trickled down, so did the blood; the blood that he lost to **her**.

He was slowly drifting into a sleep, but something kept him awake. Rather someone. He smelled her presence. She was slowly approaching him, taking her time, walking with confidence, yet, with grace as well. "Sesshomaru." He glared at her. "Human." His usual greeting. "Let me see that wound." His glare intensified, but she saw the confusion in his eyes. "Had I not found you, and had you have gone to sleep, you would have died. Sesshomaru-sama," He lifted his eyebrows. Never before had she used the affectionate suffix. "Please let me see the wound. I don't want you to die."

Her reasoning surprised him. "And why is that?" He asked, questioning the girl. She could have double motives, and _This_ Sesshomaru was going to find out. "I just don't." Kagome said, sitting on a fallen tree branch. "You humans are so stupid. Why wouldn't you want your enemy dead?" "Because you're his enemy, not mine. Just because I help InuYasha doesn't mean I have to dedicate my life to him." "Yet you do anyway." "But I choose my own friends." "And you choose his enemies." "You're his enemy, but I didn't make you mine." "I'm his brother. It's only natural for us to hate eachother. Human, you love him."

Kagome quickly turned around. She was never good with confrontations-especially when confronting Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru-sama, my feelings for…him…has nothing to do with you bleeding to death!" "I'm fine. I'm not dead am I? I, Lord Sesshomaru, do not need any help from the likes of you, nor do I need your sympathy. Leave."

"No."

Sesshomaru stood up and so did Kagome. "What-did-you-say-you-filthy-human?" She looked up at him. "I-said-no." Having mood swings didn't help at a time like this. "Well, then, I'll have to make you-augh." "See?! You're hurt!!" Sesshomaru turned from Kagome. "I handle pain my way and you handle pain your way." "Well…I'll leave then." Kagome said. She walked behind the tree and started to walk away. Sesshomaru sighed. _'Now that she's gone…'_

Suddenly, Kagome jumped ontop of Sesshomaru making him fall to the ground due to his injury. "YOU-**WRECTH!!!"** He cried, pulling her off of him with his right arm. Little did he know, she had grabbed his left sleeve and had begun pulling off his robe. "Sesshomaru-sama, I'm sorry, but I wont see you like this any longer."

The demon glared before sighing. "Do what you do." The priestess immediately began working on the demon.

"You know, there's something about you that I really like…" Kagome said while smiling at the glaring demon. "And that is…" "Your company." He looked at her strangely. Then he nodded his head in agreeance.

"This will be a very long fight." Sesshomaru said while looking up towards the sky. "Yeah." She finished bandaging up his newfound wound and stood.

"Time to be enemies." She said.

(End flashback)

He quickly banished his thoughts away. "Human, it's time to die."

* * *

A/N

THAT WAS AWSOME!!! THIS IS THE OFFICIAL BACK 2 SCHOOL SPECIAL!!! U PPL GET 6 PGS PER STORY!!! Do u luv it or wat?

Ps, sowwy it took so long 2 update, but mother and sister decided to turn off the internet.

:p


End file.
